Pyrosmaster
Personality Pyrosmaster and sometimes calm,doesnt like it when people fight. He is a natural born leader, ready to lead any team, and is very organized. Characteristics Loves to brawl on Bakugan Dimensions and in real life. But mostly in real life, ranked #1 in his neighborhood. He is a fast runner. History Pyrosmaster Is one of the most strongest pyrus brawlers there is. He will do anything it takes to prove he is the best.At first he wasnt a pyrus brawler,since he got ventus delta dragonoid,he was all attribute,then he got pyrus dragonoid,pyrus ravenoid and traded his darkus ravenoid to his brother who is a darkus brawler for pyrus warrius,and the he began his pyrus adventure. Early Life When Bakugan first began, he didnt really like the idea, but after time passed,he actually liked it.His first Bakugan was Ventus Delta Dragonoid,and then got Pyrus Dragonoid.He didnt really used his Ventus Delta Dragonoid.After he got some Bakugan,he got Pyrus Delta Dragonoid.Then he started playing at school and earned rank #34 in the middle of the school year,by the end of the school year,he gained rank #2.Then the first season ended and he quit for only a month,but regained himself and played at parks and at friend houses.Then his first New Vestroia bakugan was Pyrus Neo Dragonoid,but looked up on youtube and found out that there was a Neo Dragonoid that spends,so 3 days later,he went to walmart that night,and when found the vortex bakugan but not only did he found drago,but his long time best friend,they both think their long lost cousins due to their last names.Till this day,he wishes to meet him once again.After he entered middle school he quit bakugan for mostly the whole 6th grade,but then the 3rd season of bakugan had began,so he got his first Gundalian Invader Bakugan,Pyrus Helix dragonoid,and thats when he entered Bakugan Dimensions as Pyrosmaster.After he brawled for the first few days,he met a kid called Andy,he offered him a place in The Pyrus Lords,acompany with a few more kids,his master was bakuwizard.Bakuwizard was the leader of The Pyrus Lords,But after a few weeks,bakuwizard and Andy had a fight,they never did get along,so the team split except for Pyrosmaster and aztuin14(a old friend).Then Pyrosmaster took place as leader and thought he could handle the team.He then found a few members to join,he then found a brawled called jolts,a real good friend,and more old buddies with names i forgot but remembers them.Then his biggest accomplishment was finding a brawler called eliajh,he was like the organizer of the team,he kept track of everyone on the team,then he introduced him to like two of his major best friends,Thewolf1 and blueking4ever.They had some fights but at the end,they were still friends.One of his major best friends jolts,talked to him about making a team called The Elite 12,the team consisted of 6 main attribute brawlers and 6 mixed attribute brawlers,he wanted Pyrosmaster to lead the team,but he wanted jolts to lead the team too,he thought it wasnt fair that he dont get to lead.Pyrosmaster best rank was rank 17.He was also one of the strongest brawled on Bakugan Dimensions.But after things got boring,he quit for 5 months after he said"I let my self go on training"many people passed his level but he was still very good.He did beat people over level 900 and 950.He came on a few times because he missed his friends.He was planning on seeing his friends the last day of Bakugan Dimensions,but had many things on his mind after his father died june 22(after his birthday).By the time Bakugan Dimension closed,he was still too sad to do anything.He wishes to go back in time and try to save him and see his friends for the last time. Present He is on everyday on my.bakugan.com/bakugancommunity as LordPyro.He is right know learing how to play guitar .He is brawling online too. The Elite 12 The Elite 12 was a team made by Pyrosmaster and jolts.The Elite 12 consisted of having 6 players with different full attributes,and 6 mixed attributes. Pyro was the leader and pyrus member, and jolts was darkus.The team lasted all the way to the end without any trouble. The Pyrus Lords The Pyrus Lords is a team lead by Pyrosmaster.The teams leader was originally bakuwizard,but due to fights with another member,he left the team and the game along with the other member,Andy.The team also disbanded,only 3 members where left.They agreed that Pyrosmaster should take over due to skill and high level.So he then took over as leader. Powers and Abilities N/A Powers N/A Abilities N/A Weaknesses N/A Equipment Bakugan *Pyrus Dragonoid *Pyrus Ravenoid *Pyrus Warrius *Pyrus Delta Dragonoid *Pyrus Neo Dragonoid *Pyrus Neo Dragonoid Vortex *Pyrus Fencer *Pyrus Spindle *Pyrus Ultra Dragonoid *Pyrus Maxus Dragonoid *Pyrus Raptorix x2 *Pyrus Helix Dragonoid x4 *Pyrus Evil Twin Helix Dragonoid *Pyrus Scaboid *Pyrus Coredem *Pyrus Linehalt *Pyrus Krakix *Pyrus Sky & Gaia *Pyrus Aranaut *Pyrus Snapzoid *Pyrus Crimson & Pearl Lythirus *Pyrus Avior *Pyrus Chance Dragonoid *Pyrus Strikeflier *Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid *Pyrus Battalix Dragonoid *Pyrus Colossus Dragonoid *Pyrus Taylean *Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid *Pyrus Wolfurio ''Battle Gear'' *Copper Zukanator *Copper Blasteroid *Copper Twin Destructor *Silver Nukix Gear *Silver Axator Gear *Gold Jetkor *Gold Jetkor Deluxe *Gold Twin Destructor *Beamblitzer BakuNano *Gold Sonicanon *Copper Bombaplode Mechtogans *Pyrus Zenthon *Pyrus Zenthon Titan *Pyrus Slynix Battle Suits *Pyrus Blasterate Baku Sky-Raiders *Pyrus Reptak *Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid *Pyrus AeroBlitz Notable Quotes "What was that about you winning?" "Quit wasting my time and your time" "They might kill me,but they wont scare me..." "Knight of the Flames Ready to Battle" "Oooooh Yeaaaaah" "Never give up,and you will win" "You might have won the battle,but you havent won the war" "Battling is not about brute force,its about strategy" "Its over!" Bakugan Dimensions Bakugan Note:These arent all my Bakugan from dimensions,check the lift up there. 407px-Pyrus Evo HyperDragonoid.png 358px-Pyrus NeoDragonoid.png 475px-Pyrus Fencer2.png 358px-Pyrus Evo Dragonoid.png 403px-Pyrus ChanceDragonoid.png 330px-CrimsonPearl Lythirus.png 330px-Pyrus Scaboid BD.png 404px-Pyrus Raptorix BD.png 341px-Pyrus DragonoidColossus.png 388px-Pyrus Linehalt.png 291px-Pyrus SkyGaiaDragonoid.png 436px-Pyrus Avior.png 451px-Pyrus Snapzoid.png 275px-Pyrus Krakix BD.png 325px-Pyrus Taylean.png 358px-Pyrus BattalixDragonoid.png Dimensions.png 448px-Pyrus TitaniumDragonoid1.png PyrusLD.png Pyrus_Aranaut2.png Pyrus_Coredem_BD.png 316px-Pyrus_Strikeflier.png 271px-Pyrus_Wolfurio.png Mechtogan 358px-Pyrus Zenthon.png 370px-Pyrus ZenthonTitan.png 368px-Pyrus_Slynix.png Battle Gear 279px-2011-06-02_125.png 358px-Silver_Blasteroid.png 2011-06-02_1215_001.png 537px-2011-06-02_1245.png 358px-Silver_AxatorGear.png 358px-Gold_Jetkor.png 358px-Silver_Beamblitzer.png BakuNano 358px-Gold_Sonicanon.png 358px-Copper_Bombaplode.png Bakugan Dimensions Gallery Picture 6.png Picture 7.png Picture 8.png Picture 10.png Picture 11.png Picture 12.png Picture 13.png Picture 14.png Picture 17.png Picture 1 14-00-33.png Picture 3 14-00-33.png Picture 4 14-01-15.png Picture 5 14-00-38.png Picture 9 14-00-33.png Picture 15 14-00-23.png Picture 19.png Picture 20.png Picture 21.png Picture 22.png Picture 23.png Picture 24.png Picture 25.png Picture 26.png Picture 27.png Picture 28.png Picture 29.png Screen shot 2011-01-06 at 3.53.40 PM.png Screen shot 2011-01-17 at 11.59.54 AM.png Screen shot 2011-01-16 at 7.58.11 PM.png Pyrosmaster Training So after bakuwizard left the team,Pyrosmaster became leader and took on the responsibilities.But after a battle against his long time rival:PyrusMaster.He lost and began his long vengence for the place as pyrus master. The Start So Pyrosmaster needed to train more so he could beat him because,pyrosmaster was level 564 while PyrusMaster was 637.So while he was looking for team mates,he spoted a brawler and he brawled him.Sadly pyrosmaster lost,but the kid took him under his wing secretly.So he told him to defeat anyone and become a amzing brawler,was to to defeat the level 640 CPU's.Like seth and some other attribute brawlers.At first he could not defeat them.He tried all of them,but nothin.Til he got a burst of support and first defeated seth brutaly,and then the rest of them. Achivements He maneged to defeat them all brutaly and with ease.So he then confronted his new "master"and told him about this.And then he told him to take down the battle brawlers.At first pyrosmaster was sort of scared,but then was up for the challenge.It was first marucho who was going down.But he coudnt after all that training.By all the training pyro got from those other CPU's he was know level 623.But it still wasnt enough.It took a few tried to finally take down marucho.Then it was ren,then fabia,and jake.He had already defeated dan before at lvel 563.All he needed was shun.But,pyrosmaster weakness was ventus so it took him a long time to defeat him.Eventually he defeated him and claimed his place as the official pyruslord leader.He then betrayed him master and over thrwon him and defeated him.He then left him on the floor begging for him to not ruin his rank.But pyrosmaster had other plans.He then took rank 20,and eventually made it to 18.As for the "master"he wasnt seen again. Bounty Hunter So after pyrosmaster became the pyrus master because of his rank and short level,he then found a kid called emiliano in the woods.Emiliano is pyrosmaster top 5 enemies and rival.(last timed they brawled,pyrosmaster won).So emiliano was jerk,he was harrassing some kids.So then pyrosmaster called his royal guard and battled him.He won and then,emiliano was the most HATED person on BD.Eceryone hated him at that time.So while pyrosmaster was looking for brawlers in the school,he met this kid called EARTHWARRIOR.Who offered him a deal of destroying emiliano and banishing from BD for good for 30 DNA codes.Pyro accepted the challenge,he accepted because he wanted to give his little brother some codes.So he then became a bounty hunter.He evntually found emiliano from hiding and confronted him.Emiliano said loser must leave BD for good.So of coarse pyro used all his skills and strength to defeat him.After a fierce battle,pyrosmaster won.Emiliano did the most pathetic thing.Hs lied about him saying he won.After arguing,they finally caught em in his lie.Pyrosmaster computer had taked a screen recording 4 hours after the battle.So emiliano was banished from BD.EARTHWARRIOR then herd about this and had said that he is still on BD.Because there was a new player called EvilEmiliano,who was clearly emiliano tried to cover up his name.No one belived him and pyrosmaster would mock him and just plane laugh.So then EW(EARTHWARRIOR) had given him some codes,not all 30.EW offered him more jobs,and pyrosmaster accepted.But at the end,pyrosmaster had tricked EW by leaving him begging for mercy because they had a brawl like emiliano.And Pyrosmaster won easily,EW was very disspointed with pyro and had said he would regret the day he back stabed him.Pyrosmaster did regret it 1 month later.So with emiliano and EW out of the picture,some of the problems were gone on BD.All that was left what emiliano brother ultraldude1964.He had so much hatred for pyrosmaster for banning his brother.They battled,but not for keeps,pyo felt guilty for this.Pyro spared him,but ultra was still after pyro.After pyro coudnt hold no more.They battled for keeps,but it wasnt that bad.The loser must never return to the dharak server without permission.So pyrosmaster had no mercy and won.He left to the coredem server.By then pyrosmaster gave up being a bounty since,he destroyed the man who gave him the job,and since emiliano and his brother were finished.He then came back to the team and helped BD out. The End of The Legacy So after pyrosmaster had gotten rid of all the kids who needed to be rid of.Pyrosmaster had one more job that would be his last.The kid was one of emiliano closets friend,her name was forgotten,but she also had hatred for pyrosmaster.Pyro promised to not hurt her out mess with her,but after so much frustration,Pyro put her to her place.The punishment was minimized,loser had to leave BD for 1 month.Pyro almost lost if it wasnt for the combo,he might have lost.Then his main final project,was emiliano BD and real life girl friend.Pyrosmaster found her and wanted to battle her,but she kept getting away.Once emiliano herd about this,he went on a new account and went on BD threatening pyro to back off,but pyro refused.Then em snaped and went on his acount to battle me one more time settle it,loser must delete their account.So during the battle,pyrosmaster was about to win til one of his friends called convincing him to let it go.Pyro instead defeated him.BUT,denied all the charges.And let him come back,but sadly for em,his girlfriend had left BD and didnt return,and em could not see her again.Pyrosmaster does not feel any bad feel.He quit the bounty hunter stuff and return to his friends.Him and em are know good friends. Other Admin Pyrosmaster.png coollogo_com-13660773.png coollogo_com-212412901.png coollogo_com-15732247.png coollogo_com-15732261.png coollogo_com-212413053.png coollogo_com-15734572.png coollogo_com-212413529.png coollogo_com-15734621.png Category:Brawler Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Pyrus Brawlers Category:Pyrus Users Category:Pyrus Battler